Everything Has Changed
by CherryPancakes
Summary: They never though they would look at anyone this way. Part 3 of French Vanilla serie.


The moment Thomas sees the looks in Newt's caramel eyes, he knows he would be one of the best men. Minho is standing at their door, all charming and bright in his blue denim shirt, perfect hair and wide smile. Meanwhile, Thomas 's poor roommate, who is currently under a lovestruck, gulping quietly behind him, peeking his eyes over Thomas's shoulder. The brunet intentionally moves over to one side so that the two of them can easily look at each other, smiling playfully at the Korean kid. Newt , who is now feeling like he got betrayed by his best friend, smiles shyly at the visitor, his hand unintentionally plays with the cuff-link of his shirt.

Minho inhales a large gulp of precious air before returns Newt with a toothy remembers listening some Kpop songs from his ex-girlfriend about how a girl take a guy's breath away. He never really understand the concept until now, when he standing in front of Newt, all gorgeous and blindingly handsome. His crimson red shirt fit around his frame nicely, the cuffs of his shirt hugging his small wrists, the curves of his shoulders on the silk materials. His dreamy caramel eyes that holding thousands of amber crystals, his blonde hair that softer than the softest clouds. Newt is not short, not at all, but somehow, he still looks tiny and cute, like one of those porcelain dolls that Minho's mom has in her cabinet. He almost looks like a baby, a Peter Pan that never grow up. His face is still holding to look of childhood with pink lips, soft healthy skin and playful eyes. He heard Ben, a one of those rare guys that have time to be in both Theater and PhysEd, talks about how awesomely wonderful Newt is , and yeah, the British boy totally lives up to rumors about him. Minho never thought that he could think of those things about anyone, and yet, here he is, writing a lovestruck poem about how blindingly attractive his best friend's roommate is.

Newt pretty sure that his brain is currently offline right now. He cannot control what is he thinking about , like his brain is not even his anymore. All he can think of his how perfect the boy in front of him is. Like how great he looks in that denim materials , or how perfectly he styled his hair, or how deep and warm his dark eyes are. Even his posture is attractive, the way his hands nervously hiding in his jeans pocket, his breathe uneven, his back muscles tenses perfectly. He heard girls in his classes talks about how breath-taking Minho Park is, but he usually does not put his mind on it very much, not until now. His tan skin from hours running with the Cross Country team, his muscular arms from exercising, his bright toothy smile and positive aura that can cheer anyone up . Minho is a guy that worth dying for. And here he is, standing right in front of Newt , all sweet and charming, smiling his signature smile.

Thomas snickers a little bit, grinning happily at his best friends. They can stand here and stare at each other for another day or they can go out and finally start dating somehow. Thomas pats Newt's back, pulling him out of the temporary brain freeze.

- Are you done? I'm starving !

- Oh ! Sorry. Yeah, we can go.

Newt shyly replies, grabs his phone and walks right out of the door to hide from Thomas's gaze. He knows his face is burning up like a ripped tomato. Newt rubs the nape of his neck nervously, waiting for Thomas to locks the door , Minho standing right behind him, also as red as a cherry . Thomas , without his friends noticing, smile widely, so proud of himself it hurts. His phone vibrating in his hand with a text from Alby .

**From : Alby E.**

**To : Thomas E.**

_The mighty Gladers are here. Waiting for cues ,Greenie. _

Thomas grins happily at his phone, turns his head around to checks on the couple-of-the-day to see Newt , practically half running behind Thomas, and Minho, embarrassingly follow him. The brunet , in attempts of making the situation less awkward, decides to start a conversation with Minho.

- So, how is the team lately Minho?

- Franklin broke his leg. I just kinda wanna kill him ….

Minho snaps , which make Thomas surprise a little bit. But then, he remembers that the Cross Country tournament start in 2 weeks, and now one of their best runners just broke his goddamn leg. No wonder Minho is angry. However, Newt, who is working himself into a heart attack, looking down on his feet apologizing. The brunet rolls his eyes, cuing for Minho to looks at the blonde boy. The black haired kid looks down and immediately regret snapping at Ben's incident. Sometimes, he just forgot that Ben and Newt are classmates. Newt is looking down on his feet, his walking pace faster than before, as he is trying to get as far away from Minho as possible. He then also suddenly notice the British puts more of his weight on one of his leg, making his posture a little bit leaning over to the right. Minho rubs his face, his voice regretting.

- Look , Newt, I'm sorry. It's not your fault, alright ? Ben is always just …

- No… It's alright… It's our fault… Sorry…

Newt looks up , staring straight at Minho. The look in his eyes melt Minho's heart, making him just want to trap the smaller boy into a tight embrace and disappear forever. Somehow, in subconsciousness, he raises his hand to rubs the shorter one's hair, making it all tangle and fluffy. He smiles at Newt, still rubbing his hair without even noticing.

- It's alright. We still have time to look for someone else.

- Oh ! One of my friends, Albert , he used to be in Cross Country when we were in high school. He's pretty good.

- Cool. I will ask him then. Albert ,you say ?

- Einstein. Yeah.

Newt smiles sweetly at Minho, which makes the Asian's heart sending a gallon of pure blood into every veins in his body, warming him from top to toes. Meanwhile Thomas, who is crying in his head that " my kids are growing up ", looking at them proudly. See, they are destined for each other. Suddenly, something popped right into the brunet's head, causing him to snap his fingers.

- Oh Newt ! You need a new Demetrius , right ?

- Yeah. We are calling for audition this afternoon.

- You are standing in front of one. Did you know that Mister-I-Only-Do-Sport-And-I-Want-To-Be-Hannibal-Lecter here used to act? And he filmed advertisements when he was a little cutie kid ?

Newt's eyes are able to grow even bigger , Minho notices. He smiles shyly at the blonde boy, waving his hand at Thomas to shut his friend up. Newt grins happily at him, grabbing his hand in excitement , not noticing that the other boy is about to explode the moment his slim fingers wrap around Minho's naked skin.

- You did ? Why you never told me ?

- It was nothing really. It was just…

- He played Demetrius. Let me tell you, the girl who played Helena that year ended up having a massive crush on him after the play. She even …

- No Thomas ! That is private ! You promised !

Minho screams embarrassingly, shoving his friend at the wall in attempt to hide from his shaming childhood's memories. His face is turning a shade of bright red and Thomas is making a hurting face at his best friend. Abruptly, at the same time, Newt, who is too focusing on Minho's expression, misses a step on the staircase and trips, still holding on Minho's arm . But before anything can happen, Thomas swears he can sees their wedding in front of his eyes, Minho's slides his other arm under Newt's back, catching him in mid air, holding on the shorter boy's shoulder tightly, prevent him from falling and hit his head on the milky white tiles, hugging the blonde boy close to his chest as protecting him from all harm in the world. At that moment, as time is frozen, they can hear the other's heartbeats deep inside their chests, can feel the blood flowing in their veins and somehow, they know, they were born for each other.

Minho slowly helping Newt to stands up to an upright position. Ruffing the shorter boy's head, Minho smiles sweetly at him, noticing Newt's warmth on his arm still haven't letting go. Newt, on the other hand, feels like his whole world just turn upside down. He knew at that moment, when he couldn't feel the step under his foot, he knew that he would tripped and fell, but a strong arm caught him, broke his fall and hugging him close. It has been a long time since anyone be that near to him, it makes his heart beats strongly against his rib-cases.

- Be careful. I won't be able to catch you next time.

- Yeah… Thanks ….

Minho winks at Newt, causing the other boy to blush hysterically and has to turn to hide his burning rosy cheeks. Thomas, who is standing behind the both of them , with a million dollar grins on his face, his fingers touching the phone screen with the speed of light.

**From : Thomas E.**

**To : Alby E.**

_You won't believe what just happen. Wait for cue ! Wedding on its way. Greenie out._

**_end_**

**I update the fastest on AO3. Same ID :D See you around ^_^**


End file.
